Loudwater
Loudwater offers a well-defended rest stop for caravans and riverboats. Nearby communities such as Llorkh and Zelbross lie in ruins, yet Loudwater survives, albeit with a diminished population, which holds steady at about 2,000. To the north stand the brooding trees of the High Forest. To the south is the High Moor, infamous for monsters that lurk in the mists, guarding the ruins of bygone kingdoms. Loudwater feels like a frontier town despite having once boasted a greater population. Its days of boundless prosperity are a century gone, and most of the town’s current residents, which include primarily humans and half-elves, are not old enough to recall them. Loudwater never fully recovered from the disruption of trade brought about in the wake of the disastrous Spellplague, yet unlike many towns, it at least still stands. Loudwater is a small town in the heart of Grey Vale. One of the largest settlements in the Vale, Loudwater is a prosperous farming community and caravan stopover located along the Delimbiyr Route on the south bank of the Greyflow River. Orchards of apple and pear trees follow the river's winding shores, while broad grain fields and farmlands surround the town for miles in all directions. Loudwater is the home of Lord Aaron Jarmaath. His small keep and the city walls are the only fortifications of note this side of Dennovar (city 100 miles to east). Population: 2,000; another 1,000 live within a five-mile radius of the town itself. The people of Loudwater are mostly humans (69% Human, 10% Half-Elf, 6% Dwarf, 5% Halfling, 5% Tiefling, 4% Elf, 1% Dragonborn). The town’s population swells by several hundred whenever some connected halfling clans known as “the river people” are in town. With the refounding of Llorkh and the hundreds wiped out in the Red Hand attack the population hasn’t fully recovered to its previous numbers. Government: The town has a council of 13, two-thirds of whom are hereditary lords from the town’s noble families and the remainder of whom are guild masters from the town’s important guilds. High Lord Rein is the public face of the council and its figurehead. Defense: Lord Warden Harrik Orenna is the political head of the Greysword Guard, though many view Captain Kerden Paln as the actual leader. The Greysword Guards have about 40 soldiers under arms at all times, with about one-quarter on duty at any given time. In times of crisis, the Lord Warden has access to another 200 well-equipped but poorly trained soldiers by calling up the militia. Additionally, many of the local lords and merchant houses have their own security guards. The city is surrounded on three sides by a stone wall 20 feet tall & 10 feet thick, and the river guards the north side. There's one gate each in the east and west walls. The old stone twin bridges that used to cross the Greyflow are now in ruin, with the River Bargemen responsible for river crossings. Inns: Chatrenn and Sons; The Red Boar; Avandrian Hostel; The Silk and Spoon; Pantashi Inn. Taverns: The Marooned Schooner; Cleftie’s; Loudwater Gentleman’s Club; The Antler and Thistle. Major Guilds: Prospectors; Blacksmiths and Smelters; Teamsters and Farriers; Weavers; River Bargemen (halfling controlled). Supplies: Alchemy by Adronsius; Gavriel Arms and Smithy; Staghunter Outfitters; Alpenglow Trading House. Temples: Temple of Mielikki; College of Oghma; Shrine of the Sun (Amaunator); Moondust Temple (Selune); Shrine of Bahamut (no permanent clergy); Shrine of the Open Door (Chauntea).